POV
by cellochick373
Summary: Breyton fluff five


**A/N: Ok, last one. I got bored (again) with normal dialogue and descriptions, so I decided to do a fic with POVs. Just a warning, it's a little awkward in parts because this is the first time I've ever tried writing in this style. Hopefully you get the main gist! I've never seen the first four seasons so I'm not sure how well I captured emotions and whatnot and I'm fairly certain it's not cannon, but oh well! Also this is as close as I got to Peyton being a main character in a fic...next time, I promise! **

Brooke's POV

Peyton Sawyer. My best friend, my ray of light in the darkness, my life. God I love that girl. It kills me to see her with Lucas every day, holding hands, kissing, even just walking together.

I know, I know, it's my fault for never telling her how I really feel, for going after Lucas because I needed a distraction. It's my fault for letting her continue to think that I'm mad at her for sleeping with my boyfriend, but in truth I'm just mad at myself for being so incredibly stupid. I never could stay mad at her for more than two seconds, even when I wanted to. So now I'm stuck in limbo, unable to stop playing the part of the bitter ex-best friend, and unable to move on with my life, because in all honesty she _is _my life. I know she thinks I hate her right now for sleeping with Lucas, but if I was ever honest with her I think she wouldn't like the real answer any better.

I know I said I'm not mad at her, but I can't help but be just the tiniest bit frustrated. This is the girl who's supposed to know me better than anyone, who's supposed to be able to read my mind and finish my sentences for me, but somehow she's able to miss the fact that I'm in love with her.

There. I said it. I'm in love with her, with my P. Sawyer. How could I not be, after everything we've been through together? We grew up together, helped each other through dead parents and neglectful ones, picked each other up from parties when the other was too drunk to walk. She's always been there, and I never thought that my plan to distract myself would backfire so terribly.

It was torture for me before Lucas, when we would sleep in the same bed and were constantly touching.

I think it's worse now. I never stopped to think about what it would be like if she ever left me. Well, now I know. She's always glaring at me, as though she can kill me with a look. If only she knew that the distance between us is already doing the job for her. I'm not entirely sure what gives her the right to be angry at me, it's not like _I'm_ the one who slept with _her_ boyfriend, but I guess me not being more understanding means that she gets to act like she's in the right. Maybe she is. Maybe it really is all my fault, and if I'd just told her the truth from the beginning we wouldn't be in this mess.

But then again, we could be just as far apart, if not farther. I just- I'm really not sure how to fix it at this point-fix us. I suppose I could just tell her, see what happens. It's not like it can get any worse than it is already, right? Wrong. But somehow, my feet seem to have a mind of their own and they're taking me in the direction of her house. I reach the door, and it swings open and suddenly she's right there in front of me, that killer glare still on her face.

She waits, clearly impatient, as I open my mouth and close it. How do I say this?

"If you have something to say to me, spit it out."

Her patience has snapped, and my courage has failed. Not looking her in the eye, I turn, but as I start to walk away, a whisper escapes my lips.

"I'm in love with you."

A hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"What? What did you say?"

I shake my head, not wanting to do this anymore. She tries to get me to meet her eyes, but I twist free from her grasp and whisper, "I'm sorry, Peyt," before turning and leaving. This time she lets me. I walk aimlessly for the longest while, and before I know it the sun has set and it's dark. I know I can't stay here now, not when she's so close and yet so far from me. I call a cab, tell them to take me to the place that's the farthest they can drive from Tree Hill.

He looks at me like I'm crazy, but I show him the cash I have on me and he shuts his mouth and floors the gas. I look back at the receding lights and wonder if she'll ever think of me again. Will she even notice I'm gone? If she does, will she care? The seat in the cab is uncomfortable, but I manage to doze off while I wait to get to wherever it is I'm going.

**Peyton's POV**

I'm sitting in my room, in the same position I've been in since she came and then left. Actually, I let her go, and I'm not sure why. I heard her perfectly clearly when she said she was in love with me, but I'm still not sure why she told me. I'm not sure of anything at this point, except for the fact that I love her too.

Not that I know what to do with that little bit if information, but that's beside the point. Sort of.

I just don't get why she would let the whole thing with Lucas get so out of hand if she loves me. Why didn't she just tell me? But I know the answer to that- she was scared I would hate her for it and push her away, which ended up happening anyways. Why did she push our fighting as far as she did? But I know the answer to that, too- she thought I was happy, in a roundabout kind of way, and thought that an angry Brooke was what I needed.

The real question, though, is why did she come over and tell me today? I know that answer, but I only just figured it out. This was a last resort for her. I know for a fact that she can't stand it when we fight, and that being apart for more than a day is hard for her. When you take into consideration that it's been weeks- well, this was a do or die moment for her, and I have the sinking feeling that the latter occurred.

I know Brooke, and I also know that her solution to things like this is to run. Shit. I have to find her. I have no clue what I'm going to do, but I can't let her leave. I drive to her house- no Brooke. I try the river court- no Brooke. I call Nathan, Haley, even Lucas- nobody has seen her. I've been trying Brooke's cell, but I'm pretty sure she's choosing to ignore me right now which means...I need someone else's phone. Haley is the closest, so I drive and ask her.

She looks at me, confused, and I can't say I blame her. I know I look a mess, and probably frantic too. I dial the number, and it rings twice before I hear a wary, "Hello?" I practically throw the phone at Haley, and she says, "Hello?" I can't hear what Brooke says, but Haley nods and says yes, then no, shooting a glance at me.

I mouth to ask where Brooke is, and Haley does. Her mouth opens into a small "o" of surprise at the answer, and she stares at me again. She asks how Brooke got wherever she is, and why she's there, and once she's heard the answer, she looks at me again before walking into her room and closing the door behind her so I can't follow. Long minutes pass, and I'm about to knock on the door when it opens. Haley walks by me as I ask, "Where is she?" Glancing at me with a measured look, Haley says, "Why do you care?" Practically on my knees begging I say, "Hales, I have to fix this. I can't let her leave, please tell me, I have to find her." Giving me her full attention, she asks a last question. "Why?" Hesitating for a split second, I finally say softly, "Because I love her." Sighing, Haley hands me an address written on a slip of paper. "You can find her there," she says quietly. I can only look at the paper as I realize that it's over a hundred miles away. She must have left not too long after we talked. I hug Haley quickly, and she murmurs, "Bring her home, Peyton," as I leave. I drive fast and as I hit open highway I pray I won't be too late.

Brooke's POV

After talking to Haley I lay back on the bed. The taxi driver dropped me at a small motel close to the state line, I paid him and he drove off. I'm a little surprised that Haley called, but she said Peyton had called all of our friends to see if anybody knew where I was. I know that Peyton has been trying to call me for the past 3 hours, but didn't think it was anything that would make a difference so I didn't answer. I told Haley everything, and when I gave her the address of where I was she said she was coming to get me. I told her I wasn't going back, and she sighed and said she'd see me soon, if for no other reason than to say goodbye. I must have drifted off, because the next thing I know I hear a quiet knock at the door and when I look at the clock it says it's 4 in the morning. Stretching and walking over to the door, I leave the chain on just in case it isn't Haley. I open the door, expecting to see tutor girl, and instead who should be standing there but Peyton. "Can I come in?" Her voice is small, something I'm not used to, and something compels me to slide the chain back and open the door enough to let her in. She stand there awkwardly while I move back to sit on the bed. I break the silence when I look at her and ask, "Haley?" She nods, and I guess I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that Haley would tell Peyton. I sigh. "Why are you here, Peyton?" She looks at me and I can tell she's trying to think of what to say. She has the same look on her face that I'm sure I was wearing when I was on her doorstep. "I figured it all out," she finally says. I watch her carefully, not having expected those words to be coming out of her mouth. I had promised myself that I would forget Peyton as I was driving out of Tree Hill, but I can tell now that it's a futile idea. There's no way I'm ever going to be able to banish the curly-haired girl in front of me from my mind- or my heart. I look up at her again as she says my name, and suddenly she's right in front of me. "Brooke...I love you." I know my jaw must have hit the floor and my eyes bugged out of my head when she said that, because there was no way I would have ever picture her saying that to me, not in a million years. She's talking again, and I try to pay attention. "I know there's a lot that we still have to get past, but Brooke, please don't leave. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do, I'm not letting you leave like this." I just stare at her, not able to think of a single thing to say. Eventually I just nod, and she smiles uncertainly before I nod my head again and say, "Ok, we'll go back tomorrow...or actually, later today." I climb back into the bed and she stands to go, presumably to sleep in her car. I catch her hand and she turns back to face me. "It's only fair that if I'm going to stay in Tree Hill with you that you stay here with me," I say, and she smiles. I pull her into the bed, and I can't even begin to describe how perfect it feels to have her in my arms again. I can feel her smile into my chest, and I know that she's thinking the same thing. Inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo, I say, "You do know that you're breaking up with Lucas when we get back, right?" She nods and snuggles closer to me under the covers. Content just to be close to her again, I let my eyes drift closed as I let my mind run wild with the possibilities of the coming day.

**Awkward ending...I wanted to be done, though, so that's it. **

**I'm too lazy to write any actual breyton scenes into this one, and honestly I'm not sure how much more I can write those little kiss and cuddle scenes. It just doesn't seem realistic sometimes. Sorry about the block format, but i have to run and dont have time to finish the formatting. Sorry!**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed my little divergence from my larger fics, sorry I haven't updated those, but there's been a lot going on in my life and I just can't seem to find any inspiration right now....hence the one shot fluffy fics. **

**Anyways, reviews are love! **


End file.
